I just wanted to help
by Jashin's Kitsune
Summary: Sixteen years of my life I've lived happy and loved or that's what I thought when in reality it was sorrow and hate. My name is Hidan I live a life of secret now, and so do my friends and this is how it started.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only my ideas

**I Just Wanted To Help**

Sixteen years of my life I've lived happy and loved or that's what I thought when in reality it was sorrow and hate. I have a normal life I have friend, family; I go to school all the things that would make it normal I guess. Time had pass quick when I was young it seem to go by so fast, Now I'm in High school and that's where everything went wrong. My name is Hidan I live a life of secret now, and so do my friends and this is how it started.

It was a dark night as a teen walked the streets as the dim lights gleamed on his white hair watching the cars pass by without a care in the world. He would be starting his first day in tenth grade at his high school but he didn't care it was all a blur in the end nothing could be remembered. As he walked the small sidewalk on the side of the road he started to think back when days were blissful with his friends, but things changed and then everything went downhill. 

Night became day as Hidan was still not home and school was about to start. He hadn't been home at all that night and yet he doubted his mom even knew he was gone. Soon Hidan walked up to the school and then made his way through the doors and into the crowded halls of the school. It was loud and trashed and none of the teacher did shit about it. Hidan knew what it was all like, he used to hang with what people would call a bad crowed but deep down he knew his limit to everything, others didn't and the next day they would be found overdosed by drugs in a ditch dead. The world Hidan knew was falling apart fast and there was nothing he could do about it, or was there.

He was soon snapped out of thought by his friend Konan with a bright happy face greeted by a gentle hug. "Well Hidan this is a first for you, you actually came to school on the first day this time." She said ruffling his hair a bit. "Konan don't mess up my hair I'm already in a bad mood as it is." Hidan spoke with Tiredness in his voice. Konan looked around a bit not knowing what to say to Hidan to cheer him up. "Gosh Hidan your just like Itachi always worrying about the hair." Then she looked at Hidan knowing she was right then giving him a smirk to top it off. She turned around at that moment looking for the weasel and just as she was about to say something to Hidan he was gone. "Hidan were the hell did he-…I'll find him later." With that said she left to go find Itachi.

Hidan walked through the halls of the school wondering around before the bell rang and then he would have to go to class. Walking around Hidan noticed how people kept staring at him like he was crazy, but Hidan soon learned to just live with it and ignored them. "There you are Hidan!" Konan shouted trying to get his attention before he walked off again. "Oh hey Konan-Chan I see you found Itachi." The albino then rubbed the back of his head then looked to Itachi who was standing right beside her. "Hn…I don't see why you had to drag my here Konan because it seem as if Hidan doesn't want to talk to us right now let's go." Itachi then glared at Hidan, Konan seeing this tried to lighten the tension between them. "I heard their having tacos for lunch today." She smiled an o-so sweet smile at the two. It seem to work the two were talking in no time cracking up jokes and pissing off teachers by do random stuff things were back to normal for now. The bell rang a bit later and the three said their goodbyes and went to their classes.

Hidan had English with Mrs. Stury she was a nice teacher but at time she would get a little ticked and when she gets mad there's no stopping her. Mrs. Stury walked into the room with a bright good morning smile like she always did. Before class started she stated to the class that they were getting a new student and at that moment she called him in to introduce him. He had short black hair that stopped at the shoulders his skin was a sexy tan and his eyes were a breath taken dark green as if they would trap you forever in a gaze if you dared take one glimpse. He went by the name Kakuzu. The name to Hidan was like heaven and longed to hear it again. All through class Hidan couldn't stop staring at Kakuzu. This got Mrs. Stury mad that Hidan wasn't paying any attention to what she was teaching and moved him to the front of the class. The rest of the class Hidan sat there bored as hell and wishing the class would end already.

When class ended Hidan dashed out of his chair trying to find Kakuzu but people would not get out away everyone trying to get out the same door was harder than it looked which ended up in a bit of a jam with many curse words for Hidan, when finally the student cleared up Kakuzu was gone no ware to be found. 'Shit I lost him what the fuck do I do now…I don't feel like going to class I might just skip it again; I don't know I could get caught again.' Hidan stood there a bit thinking of what he should do when he just said "fuck it" and left to go on the roof of the school to skip class.

On the roof Hidan could be himself and Kick back and relax without being worried at all. It was a place no one knew about and it wasn't like the teacher would come looking for a student on the roof. Hidan walked to the side of the roof looking down at the ground two floors up. He stayed there letting the wind flow through his hair lightly covering his eyes. As he stood there thinking of all the shit he's been through how everything just kept adding up making him more and more wonder why he wanted to live his fucked up life. Hidan took another step closer to the edge of the roof then opened his eyes to look once again at the ground. '_Maybe it would be best if I just let go of everything and fall….just maybe I might end up in a better place._' The Jashinist took another step and another so close to falling. With just one more step he would no longer be is this world, with a small sad smile on his face he started to lean forward letting gravity take the rest.

Just then something grabbed his wrist and pulled the albino back with grate force. "What the hell do you think you're doing you idiot." Hidan snapped out of what would have been his last thoughts, and then he turned around looking at who had stopped him. "K-Kakuzu but h-how." "that doesn't matter right now, what does matter is what the hell do u think you were about to do." "Fall and be free from this world forever." Kakuzu took time to think on what he was going to say even though he knew very well what Hidan was about to do.

After standing there for a bit looking at Hidan seeing he truly had nothing else to say Kakuzu pulled Hidan farther away from the edge of the roof. "Hidan you have a whole life to look forward to don't let it all go just like that." Hidan looked up at that point and looked into Kakuzu's eyes seeing how serious he was. "I guess your right Kakuzu" Hidan said in a light mummer with eyes that were full with sadness. "Come on let's get off the roof before you do something else stupid."

Weeks had passed and Hidan and Kakuzu became very good friend, Kakuzu on the other hand was a bit stressed when Hidan and Itachi got into their little fight and when Konan got involved then everyone wanted to kill each other. Kakuzu wanted to ignore it but in the end he was the one that stop the fight by putting Itachi and Hidan in a head lock till they calmed down. So far Hidan's life was getting better for now.  
>….Hope you liked the first chapter tell me what you think I'll put up the next Ch. when I have some reviews. :)<br>Btw. Please no flames (they give me a sad face ) _  
><em> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is in Ch. 1 

**I just wanted to help Ch. 2**

It was finally Friday morning for one sleepy Jashinist still sleeping peacefully in his bed till the sun gleamed in trough his window onto his face. He moved his face out of the suns path and sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a slight yawn he slowly but surely made his way downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast before he went to school. When he was done eating his egg and bacon sandwich he went back upstairs to his room to get dressed. "Let's see what to wear….umm how about this." Hidan had put on a black shirt that said fuck off in a dark red with black jeans with chains hanging on the side and a spike belt and collar to top it off. With one last look at his hair in the mirror he grabbed his book bag and left the house and walked down to the bus stop at the corner of the road five blocks down.

Once there Hidan sat down like he always did waiting for the bus. Other people would wait for the bus as well but there was one group of people that always would try anything to get on Hidan's nerves. They were called Akuma the most feared gang at the school that would stop at nothing till you were gone. Today was just not Hidan's day, yet again they crowded around Hidan just to piss him off like every day they would tease Hidan on how he dressed then they would move to his hair occasionally messing it up. This time Hidan was not going to take it he didn't care what would happen. He quickly stood up with a 'don't fuck with me look'. "Oh what _you_ gonna do you little shrimp." Kisame said with a laugh, the others joining in as well. With that Hidan punched Kisame straight in the face as hard as he could. The force of the punch made Kisame fall to the ground, out cold. Sasori right behind Kisame ended up having to pick him up off the ground and onto his shoulder. Hidan was shocked at himself that he actually did what he did but his victory was short lived by a punch to the stomach by Pein.

Hidan didn't remember much after being punched by Pein; it had knocked the breath out of him. When he fell to his knees gasping for air the others joined in and started to kick and punch at Hidan as well. Next thing Hidan knew he was waking up on the ground were the fight had started left there to bleed no one caring to stop and see if he was ok, like it was normal to see someone laying on the sidewalk covered in blood. Hidan steadily got up from the ground and leaned on one of the nearby trees to regain his balance. He took that moment to stand there and relax his aching body from the beating. Spitting out some of the blood that was still in his mouth Hidan knew by the look of the day that school was almost over so he just started walking to the park not wanting to go home.

When Hidan was finally at the park which took the albino a while because of his hurt leg he sat down under the bridge on the rocks next to the water. While he sat there he watched the water flow down the stream till he could no longer see it, people passed by but Hidan paid no mind to it. Dusk turned into night when finally Hidan started to head home.

Night was Hidan's favorite time to be out but sometime it wasn't because things happened around where he lived and it wasn't really that safe to walk at night but Hidan didn't care. With two more blocks till his house Hidan noticed a group of people standing in the distance. Not wanting to bother the group the albino walked over to the other side of the street then continued walking. All of a sodden everything got quite and when Hidan looked back over at the group of people the Jashinist blood ran cold. It was some of the Akuma members; Hidan so not wanting to deal with them right now quickened his pace of walking but not to where it would hurt his leg but it was too late. The street light had blown his cover on getting away. 'Shit what do I do now dammit why does this always have to happen to me.' Before Hidan knew it they stared to walk over to him. "So what do you guys want now?" Hidan said in an irritated voice. "Do you really want to know what we want?" Zetsu said with a smirk on his face as he grabbed Hidan's wrists and put them behind the albino's back and pulled Hidan close so Zetsu could whisper into Hidan's ear. "We want **you**." Zetsu tightened his grip when Hidan tried to pull away. "You're not going anywhere." Pein said in a dark voice then grabbed the side of Hidan's chin to make the albino look him in the eyes. "Pein I-I don't think we should d-do this." "Shut up Deidara if you don't want to then go home!" "But sir-" Deidara was caught off guard by a slap to the face by Pein. The blond fell to the ground with tears in his eyes as he looked back up at Pein. "Go home Deidara!" Pein raised his hand to slap Deidara again but the blond moved out of Pein's reach and got up off the ground and ran off. Hidan saw Deidara run off in the distance leaving him with Zetsu and Pein.

Pein then turned back around looking at Hidan's angry face. "Now do as I say you little shit." Zetsu had pulled Hidan's head back when Pein started to kiss up the albino's neck. "Let me go you mother fucker!" Hidan then threw his head back bashing Zetsu in the face then Hidan used all his force to push himself back so he could kick Pein away using of his both feet. Zetsu let go of Hidan to hold his noes for it to stop bleeding. While Pein was on the ground recovering from the kick Hidan took that as an opportunity to get away.

Once at his house Hidan went in and locked the door before he went into the living room to find his mom passed out on the couch with beer bottles all around her. 'Gosh not again that's like the fourth time this week.' Hidan didn't stand around long so he went upstairs to his room. Up there The Jashinist sat down on his bed they took off his shoes and just looked out the window at the darkness as cars would pass by every so often. 'I'm so fucking bored and it is the weekend…. maybe. Kakuzu would like to come over….shit now I have to find my phone then.' After a while Hidan found his phone and dialed in Kakuzu's number.

"Hello." Kakuzu said in a yawn  
>"Hey Kakuzu what's up."<br>"Well I _was _taking a nap."  
>"Oh sorry I was just wondering if you wanted to come over."<br>"Hidan…..Do you know how late it is!"  
>"Yup…what does that have to do with anything, it's the weekend."<br>"You have a point…Ok I'll be over in a bit."

They said their goodbye's and hung up the phone. Hidan then looked around at his room seeing how messy it was then let his head hit the pillow not wanting to clean up. 'Ok I can do this….fuck I hate cleaning.' The albino went down stairs to find some trash bags then went back upstairs to start cleaning. Ten minutes went by and Hidan's room looked better than it was. Hidan grabbed the trash bag that was now full and threw it away outside in the larger garbage can. Hidan went back inside then went back to his room to play his Xbox while he waited for Kakuzu. Five minutes passed when a car pulled into the drive way, Hidan looked out the window seeing Kakuzu get out of the car and wave goodbye to his mom as she pulled out of the drive way and went down the road. The Jashinist ran down the stairs and burst through the door to greet Kakuzu with a big hug. "Umm Hidan what are you doing." Hidan realizing what he did and let go of Kakuzu then backed away with a slight blush on his face and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know…hehe I guess I'm just happy." "No need to be that happy" Kakuzu walked up to Hidan with an amused look on his face. "Oh and by the way Hidan I see the blush" As Kakuzu said that he poked Hidan's cheek where the blush was causing Hidan to blush even redder. "You're an ass you know that right." "Right Hidan _I'm _the ass here"

Soon Hidan and Kakuzu where inside and were walking to the living room. "umm don't mind my mom she's just drunk again, but look on the bright side she's out so that means we don't have to listen to her bitch." Kakuzu didn't say anything but just kept walking. They ended up in Hidan's room playing the Xbox. "I just realized something how in the hell did you know where I live I never told you….stalker much." "No Itachi told me where you lived like a week ago I don't remember how the conversation started but that's how I know." "Oh ok then remind me to kill Itachi later." "Why?" "I don't know I'm joking."

The two played the Xbox for an hour or two with any random game that Hidan could find, but after a while they got bored and decided to do something else. "So what do you want to do?" "I don't know how about a movie" Hidan sat there for a moment thinking about it. "Sounds good what kind of movies do you like to watch." Kakuzu walked over to where Hidan was sitting on the ground next to the move shelf and sat right behind Hidan and wrapped his arms around the albino's next while resting his chin on Hidan's shoulder looking at the movies as well. "It doesn't matter to me pick what you like." Hidan couldn't move it was like his body was frozen by Kakuzu's touch. "Umm h-how about t-this one" still stunned Hidan just pulled out a random movie and showed Kakuzu. "Sure." What Hidan didn't know was that the random movie he pulled out was one of the one's he's scared from.

While they were watching the movie at parts Hidan didn't like he would look away or he would cover his face with Kakuzu's shoulder. Kakuzu fell out laughing at Hidan when he got scared so easily. "Stop laughing at me Kuzu." "My name is not Kuzu idiot." Hidan gave Kakuzu a puppy dog pout face in return. "Ok fine you can call me Kuzu" "Ha-ha yay I win." "You may have one _this one_ but I won't make it easy next time."

More than half way through the movie Hidan had fell asleep. The Jashinist head that had rested on Kakuzu's shoulder had moved to his lap. Kakuzu made no attempt on moving the albino and just continued on watching the movie and let Hidan sleep.

It was morning and the two had fallen asleep on the floor of Hidan's room. Kakuzu was the first to wake up which woke Hidan up as well. "-Yawn- good-" "Morning Hidan." Kakuzu had taken the words right from Hidan's mouth. "Come on Hidan let go get something to eat." "I rather stay like this." Hidan moved his head a bit getting more comfortable on Kakuzu's lap. "I see well then I guess I have to do this the hard way." "What the-!" Kakuzu had gotten up and picked up Hidan and started to carry Hidan down stairs then sat the Jashinist on the couch. Hidan had gotten up off of the couch and went into the kitchen and cooked up some food for the both to eat. As they sat there eating at the table they had random conversations. "So Hidan where's your mom?" "She's at work right now." "Ok…so what do you want to do today it is only Saturday?" "Not sure what about you?" Hidan said with a mouth full of food. "Don't speak with a mouth full." "What are you my mom now?" Kakuzu didn't say anything not wanting to answer an obvious question. Just then Kakuzu's phone started to ring; he left the table and answered the call. Two minutes passed by when finally Kakuzu had come back into the kitchen. "I'm sorry Hidan but I have to go." "W-why what happened is everything ok?" Kakuzu didn't reply he was already out the door.

Hidan sat at the table a bit longer then moved to the couch still wondering why Kakuzu had to leave all of a sodden. 'I hope everything is ok Kuzu.'

…...

Well that's the end of Ch. 2 yay it's done!  
>Sorry it took me a while but I just couldn't stop writing and there was a bit of writers block hehe.<br>Hope you like it tell me what you think :)  
>Reviews are loved 3<br>Akuma means demon or demons


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In ch.1 

**I just wanted to help Ch.3**

Monday morning Hidan woke to the thought of Kakuzu. Hidan had texted and called Kakuzu over the past two days to see if everything was alright but never got a reply back, not once. Hidan looked over at the clock that was sitting on the table next to his bed it read 5:30. "Wow I'm up early this morning that's a first." Soon the Jashinist went down stairs then into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. Hidan took a seat at the table and read the paper that his mom must have brought in earlier that morning. As Hidan read he saw that there had been a murder on Saturday that the victim was shot in the head and found that same night in an ally. "Damn I'm glad I decided to stay in that night." The albino set down the newspaper and continued to sip on his coffee when he was done Hidan made his way back up to his room. "I think I should just be plain today" When Hidan was done getting dressed in just a black shirt and dark blue jeans with his Jashin necklace under the shirt like always. Time seemed to move fast as Hidan only had about six minutes left to gel his hair back and brush his teeth.

The albino now sat at the bus stop under one of the trees that grew off to the side, he pulled out one of his books that he got at the library and started to read were he left off. Hidan continued to read until he heard someone call his name. "H-Hidan." Hidan glanced up from his book to see Deidara standing in front of him, a glare formed on the Jashinist face. Deidara kept glancing around nervously Hidan could tell Deidara was probably guilty or doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. "What do you want Blondie." Hidan had now closed his book putting it back in his book bag and stood up to be eye level with Deidara. "I need to tell you something." "Well spit it out already!" Deidara was now shacking a bit and looked around again then at the ground. "I-It's about K-Kakuzu." Hidan stood there in shock letting the words sink in. Deidara saw Hidan's face expressions Change from shock and then instantly into anger. Before Deidara could react Hidan had grabbed the blond around the neck and pushed him against one of the trees. "What happened Deidara?!" Hidan gritted his teeth in anger clenching his hand tighter around Deidara's neck. Deidara was scared now he never saw Hidan so mad before in the time he knew him. "I'll ask you again Blondie bitch, what happened!" Hidan tightened his grip even more and gave a punch to Deidara stomach. "T-The-A-Akuma-." Deidara choked out trying to get in some air. Before Hidan could ask any more questions he was abruptly pulled back with a knife to his neck causing him to let go of Deidara. "What do you think you're doing!?" Pein pushed the knife firmer on Hidan's neck. The albino stayed still not wanting to get his throat slit. Deidara stood up his eyes in shock. "Pein let him go, I'm fine, see!" Pein looked Deidara in the eyes then with a slight twitch of the neck Pein gestured for Deidara to leave. Deidara obeyed Pein not wanting to get slapped like last time and quickly went over to the group of people that were standing by the stop sign waiting for the bus. Pein now seeing that Deidara was now gone leaned in close to Hidan's ear and in an angry whispers he said. "You ever try and harm any of us again I will KILL YOU!" Pein slashed the knife to the side slowly breaking the skin just enough for Hidan's neck to bleed to show Hidan that he wasn't lying. Pein then removed the knife from Hidan's neck then kicked Hidan's legs out making the albino fall to his knees. Hidan heard Pein walk in front of him; the albino was just about to look up but instead was jerked up by his hair with force. "Let that be a warning you little shit, next time I won't be as nice." Pein let Hidan go then walked away for the bus had come. Hidan quickly stood up a bit dizzy from the blood loss for the cut on his neck was a bit deep. Slowly but surely Hidan made his way to the bus and took his seat near the back.

At school Hidan had time before the first bell rang to get to first class and went to the bath room to stop the bleeding. Hidan grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and soaked them in water then started to wipe away the blood slowly. Hidan rinsed the towel out then continued to clean his wound, the albino held the towel loosely in his hand causing it to fall out Hidan's fingers and to the ground. The Jashinist looked away from the mirror to the floor and reached down to pick up the bloody cloth. Once he picked it up he stood up right looking back at the mirror. Hidan's eyes were wide behind him in the mirror stood Kakuzu; Hidan snapped around dropping the towel again in shock now facing Kakuzu trying to calm his breathing for Hidan had not heard anyone come in. "K-Kakuzu!?" Hidan snapped out of his surprise and gave Kakuzu a crashing hug almost knocking Kakuzu down. "Well nice to see you to Hidan." Kakuzu chuckled lightly and hugged Hidan back. "Why the hell did you leave that day and why haven't you answered any of my calls or texts." Kakuzu locked eyes with Hidan. "I see you missed me." Hidan looked away as his face became red, Kakuzu smirked and reached out and gently grabbed Hidan's chin, turning his face back so he could stare into Hidan's eyes once again. Hidan saw Kakuzu's eyes darken as the hand that once was on his chin was now lightly tracing the wound that was on his neck. "Who did-!?" "It's nothing Kakuzu." "The hell it's nothing, now who did this Hidan?!" Hidan looked away and stared at the wall. Kakuzu was just about to ask Hidan again but was finally given his answer. "P-Pein." Kakuzu's heart skipped a beat when Hidan faced him when he spoke that one word with such sadness in those purple eyes. Hidan placed his hand on the cut and closed his eyes stopping the tears that were about to form. Kakuzu pulled the albino into a warming hug to ease his sadness. Kakuzu released Hidan just as the bell rang for class. "We should get to class." "I'll meet you there in a bit." "Ok then" Kakuzu gave one last look at Hidan's sad refection in the mirror as he left the bathroom then went off to class.

Class was just about to start when Kakuzu entered the room and sat at his desk. Halfway through the class Kakuzu noticed Hidan was still not in class. His worry for Hidan was now itching at him like crazy. Even though Mr. Stury was in the middle of teaching Kakuzu decided to ask if he could go to the nurse saying he was feeling sick, to make his act more believable he rubbed his stomach and put on a face that looked like he was about to throw up. She gave a slight sigh then nodded allowing Kakuzu to leave. Kakuzu walked out of the class room and pretended like he was going to the nurse but quickly changed his direction to the roof and quickened his pace. Kakuzu turned right down to the stairs at the end of the hall but quickly stopped when he heard a slight noise in the distance. Kakuzu eyes quickly scanned the hall and found the closest class room and dashed inside closing the door and kept quiet. The footsteps became louder they were now in front of the door. Kakuzu heart was pounding he sat down at the bottom of the door in the dark room. Kakuzu covered his mouth with his hand to calm his breathing, his heart relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief as the teacher walked on and down another hall. In the moment Kakuzu knew it was clear to leave the room he opened the door and ran to the entrance to the roof _almost_ being caught again by a teacher.

Kakuzu finally made it to the roof and opened the door quietly and walked to the other side of the school where he found Hidan with his back to the wall, head resting on his knees with arms wrapped tightly around his legs. With the state Kakuzu saw Hidan in Kakuzu rushed over to him. Hidan heard someone approaching him a looked up to see Kakuzu once again. Kakuzu eyes widened then softened into a sorrow look as he saw Hidan's face the albino's eyes were beat red with tears still running down his pale face. Kakuzu kneeled on the ground right where Hidan sat and pulled the Jashinist into a tight hug. Kakuzu could feel Hidan's tears soak his shoulder as he continued to cry. Kakuzu started to run his hand through Hidan's hair to calm the sad Jashinist. Soon Hidan looked up at Kakuzu tears still running down the albino's pale face. Kakuzu wiped away Hidan's tears with his hand then reached down to hold Hidan's hand to show him that he would be there for him no matter what but stopped when Hidan moved his hand away and put it behind his back. "What's wrong Hidan, are you ok?" The Jashinist looked down at his lap not making eye contact with Kakuzu's green eyes. "Kakuzu I-I don't Know how m-much more I can t-take." Kakuzu looked confused for a bit then looked down at Hidan's other hand and noticed something clenched in the Jashinist hand. Kakuzu grabbed his hand and opened it up. What Kakuzu saw shocked him it was a pocket knife that was covered in blood. Kakuzu then grabbed Hidan's other hand with a bit of force Hidan looked away when he saw Kakuzu look at his wrist that he sliced a minute ago. Kakuzu's breath was caught in his throat at the cut Hidan made. The cut was deep enough for blood to run down the albino's arm and drip to the ground. "Hidan why would you-….why-!?" Kakuzu started to freak out and attempted to stop the bleeding before Hidan bled too much by squeezing the cut with his hand tightly cutting off the flow of the blood. Hidan cried out in pain as Kakuzu tightened his grip. "Hush Hidan I don't want us to get caught up here, trust me I'm going to help you." Kakuzu looked into Hidan's eyes knowing the pain he's going through. Hidan knew he could trust Kakuzu so the albino took in a deep breath and bit his own lip to try and keep quite. In a swift movement Kakuzu had Hidan in his arms and ran down the stairs and back into the school halls. Kakuzu was now running through the halls while keeping quiet, which was quite hard since there were teachers wandering the halls and classes going on at the time. Kakuzu dashed into one of the rooms that had the light off and sat down with Hidan still in his arms. "I'll be ok Kakuzu….trust me." Kakuzu looked down at the albino looking into his hazy eyes. Kakuzu's breath was caught in his throat as he saw the Jashinist start to lose conciseness. Kakuzu mind was no longer on this earth all he thought was to get Hidan help and fast. Quickly the stitched man dashed from the room and down the hall, his feet loud and pounding on the ground as he ran straight to the front of the school and burst through the doors.

Hidan's vision was gone almost to an empty darkness. All he could hear was what sounded to be like a drum that ponded in his head. Soon it became overwhelming as the pounding in his head became harder and louder. Hidan wanted to scream out in agony but no sound left his lips. And then nothing. Gone.

"**Hidan"**

Hidan looked around seeing only black surrounding him as he shook his head from the dizziness, his eyes trying to focus in the darkness. A shiver ran up his spine as cold air blew past him leading to nowhere. Panic started to seep in till he heard his name again, but from behind him.

"**Hidan"**

"Who's there, where am I?" Hidan heart started to beat faster

"**We are in your mind…my son"**

"Son?"

Hidan turned to face the unseen person behind him. A deep chuckle echoed in the emptiness. Shadows pulled themselves from the figure in front of the silver haired Jashinist, revealing a pale toned man with dark hair that seemed to flow in many ways like a ravens feathers. But what caught Hidan's attention the most was the gazing blood red eyes that stared right into his. Hidan's breath caught in his throat as he realized who was in front of him.

"J...Jashin"

A smirked formed on Jashin's face as he looked upon his follower that was in awe. Hidan dropped to his knees into a bow in front of his god.

"**My dear son please rise"**

Hidan rose to his feet, once more looking his god in the eyes.

"Jashin why am I here, have I done something to upset you"

"**Quite the opposite, for you have made the ultimate sacrifice." **

Hidan's gaze locked onto his god not sure what he really meant by what he said. Jashin looked at his follower's confused face and answered the unspoken question.

"**You gave me your ****life****. My son you have given me many sacrifices over time but none greater than this, your last moments on earth as you spoke to me with pain and sorrow in your heart. I am the god of death and destruction you are my most dear follower. But I'm not allowing you to take your life for me yet my son, your heart beats for another. **

Jashin slowly started to walk up to his follower soon only inches away. Hidan's eyes never left his god's gaze as he felt a cold hand on his chest, over his heart. Jashin could feel Hidan's heart beat start to rise. A smile formed on his god's face as he looked at Hidan.

"**Hidan I grant you with immortality, today is not your time. Farwell my son we will meet again."**

After Jashin had spoken his farewell he vanished right before the Jashinist eyes. Then everything died out.

Hidan woke to the sound of a steady beeping noise to the side of him. He opened his eyes instantly closing them from the brightness of the room. The albino tried again but this time slowly letting his eyes adjust to the light of the room. What he saw around him was a machine that was monitoring his vital signs. And a bag that had some kind of fluid in it that flowed into his arm by an IV needle. Hidan then notice someone sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu woke quickly hoping it wasn't a dream as he looked into Hidan's violet eyes.

"You're awake!"

Hidan as instantly embraced by Kakuzu with great force.

Ok first I want to say I'm very sorry for taking so long to update. Forgive me I will do my best not to do it again. I also want to thank all the people that have read and reviewed. I want to thank Twinkie216 for some helpful ideas to this chapter, you have helped out a lot :), and a special thanks to HeartsNaruto for being with me since the beginning.


End file.
